Teardrops on my guitar
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: The sequel to New Days! I was going to call it tears but decided that was too short. Summary inside! Danny/Cathy and Sam/Chris. Nothing to do with the song! :
1. Prologueish thingy

**This isn't a prologue I was going to do a story where this happened but now I'll just put this bit here because ****2 people get together and cos they're meant to be together in the story. Enjoy!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Danny's POV

An alien shot at me and I ducked, blasting back. Kendra grabbed a blaster of the ground and shot at him as well. In the corner of my eye I saw Nadren shooting energy beams at Cathy and Chris, who dodged. Cathy suddenly duplicated herself. While she blasted at Nadren, her clone stretched her hand out to try and pull him out of the sky.

Wait a second! You don't know what's going on here so I should probably explain…

--Flashback--

Narrator's POV

The MBC walked down the street, heading towards a deserted building site. They were going to practice using their new powers.

They had all got elemental powers from a magic pendant, the medallion of Zamballia. Bella had lightning powers. Cathy could shoot fire from the palm of her hand. Sam could make plants grow out of a wall. Chris could create tornados and light breezes. And Danny had the power of water. He was also the keeper of the medallion that transformed them. They only had elemental powers when they transformed. They could transform without the medallion but their magic wasn't as powerful, so they usually didn't. They had small powers when they weren't transformed as well. Danny could create almost-invisible forcefields. Chris could turn invisible for a short bit of time. Sam had telekinesis. Bella could control electric appliances, and Cathy could duplicate herself for a couple of minutes at a time.

Anyway, they were walking along when they saw someone-or something-flying through the air. Their face was hidden by a cloak. "Chris!" Bella and Sam said together.

"I'm on it!" he said, closing his eyes. There was a flash of silver light, and he was dressed in his navy and indigo clothes. He also had feathery blue wings and being the one with the power of air, he was the best and fastest at flying. He took off.

The stranger was flying without wings, or anything. They dodged around trying to shake Chris off, but he caught up with them. He grabbed the black of their cloak.

"Please let me go!" It was a girl's voice. The hood of the cloak fell down. She had long black hair. "Please," she said again. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I need to talk to the MBC as soon as I can! It's really important!"

"I'm a member!" Chris said. He called Danny on his v-com, which he still had on his wrist.

"Hey Chris!" Did you catch them?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, and she says she needs to talk to us! See you at the clubhouse!"

Chris spoke to the girl. "Come on then. Let's go."

At the clubhouse, the girl began her story.

"My name is Kendra, and I'm princess of the planet Starcissa. My father died when I was a baby and my mother ruled as queen because there was no king anymore. She got remarried to a man called Nadren. My mother mysteriously died a few weeks ago, and he became king. But the problem is that he is _evil. _I came because he wanted to come and destroy you and take over Earth. No one on our planet has any powers but there's a treasure called the Amulet of

Starcissa. When someone wears it they get to use its magic. I knew this was how he planned to destroy you, so I stole it, and came here. That's how I was flying earlier. He'll still come to Earth and he'll try to steal it back, so we have to be on our guard all the time."

--End of flashback--

So that's what happened. Anyway, Nadren did steal it back and that's why we're here fighting, because he conjured up a bunch of alien warriors!

"Give up little children!" Nadren sneered. "The royal family of Starcissa will soon be gone for good, as will you! I killed the king, I killed the queen, and you're next!"

Kendra gasped. "You did WHAT?!"

"Surprised?" he said, smirking.

I blasted at another alien that was coming towards me, while Kendra fought another a few feet away. It shot something at her. It was like Mr. Gluten's goop. Her foot got stuck to the ground. Nadren flew over. He was hovering about 10 metres in front of her. He put his hands together and took them apart again, and was holding a long, black sword.

"I have you now, little princess!" he shouted, and he threw the sword. I ran towards her and stood in front of her with a forcefield. He's not going to kill the whole family. I won't let him do it.

Nadren's POV

The MBC is going down. I'm too powerful for them. They don't have a chance.

Cathy's POV

Chris and I kept blasting at the aliens that were circling us. There were only 2 left. Somewhere behind me, I heard a gasp, and Kendra screamed. I blasted the alien and turned around.

_Oh my God._

He fell to his knees, clutching the 3-foot long sword sticking out of his chest.

"DAAAAAANYYYYYY!!!!!!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________

_No no no. This can't be happening. This is some horrible nightmare, and any minute now I'll wake up and laugh about it and I'll tell Sam, Chris, Bella and Danny…_

_DANNY…_

I ran over to him. The sword was obviously enchanted because it suddenly dissolved into dust. There was no blood, which was also weird.

He collapsed on the ground, groaning. Kendra was kneeling next to him, sobbing. Nadren had flown away.

I sat next to her.

"We have to get the amulet from him," he said quietly.

"Danny, I-" But I couldn't finish because tears had started pouring down my cheeks. Even if I could keep speaking, what would I have said?

_I won't let you die?_

_I'm sorry?_

_I love you?_

"It's ok," he said weakly. "You don't have to cry."

_Yes I do!_

Danny's POV

I can't do it.

_Yes you can. You have to._

I can't.

_You have to tell her now or it might be too late._

What if she doesn't feel the same way?

_So what? At least you'll have told her how you feel._

Well, yeah, but-

_No buts! Just do it! _

OK, fine.

"Cathy?"

She looked down at me. "Yeah?"

I paused. _DO IT YOU IDIOT! _

"I love you."

She was still crying.

"I love you too."

Cathy's POV

Sam, Bella and Chris are here now.

Sam and Bella were crying. Chris wasn't, but he looked like he might start any minute now.

Kendra looked at them. "You have to stop him."

Bella and Sam nodded.

"You 2 stay here with him," Chris said.

We nodded.

The 3 of them transformed and flew away.

Danny's eyes were closed now; he wasn't breathing anymore. In his last few minutes, he told me he loved me.

It's a bit late now.

I saw Kendra look over at a pile of wreckage. She stood up, went over and picked something up.

--With Sam, Bella and Chris--

Sam's POV

I don't know why we didn't think of transforming before. This is so much easier. My thoughts drifted back to Danny, but I can't cry now. When I cry, I completely break down, and I can't afford to do that now.

Bella shot a bolt of lightning at Nadren, who only just managed to dodge it. I shot a green energy beam at him. He dodged-and got hit by Chris's silver energy beam. Bella darted forward and grabbed the amulet, pulling it off his neck.

He started falling down, and Chris and I grabbed him by the arms.

That was easy enough.

--With Cathy, Kendra and Danny—

Cathy's POV

Kendra came back over and sat down again.

I looked towards where Sam, Bella and Chris had gone.

I hope they're ok. I don't want them to die too.

I looked at Danny.

_WHAT???!!!_

His eyes were open, and he was smiling at me.

_God, I love that smile._

I looked at Kendra, who held out her hand. She had a gem from the amulet. She used it to bring him back to life!

Danny tried to sit up, but Kendra pushed him back down.

"Stay there for a bit, alright?"

He nodded. "Thanks, Kendra."

She smiled.

After about a minute she let him sit up. I hugged him tightly.

_I can't cry again, this is a HAPPY moment!_

But I couldn't help it.

"Come on," he said, laughing. "You're not crying _again_, are you?"

"No."

He laughed again.

Kendra suddenly gasped and pointed behind us.

"Look!"

We looked around.

Bella was flying in front, holding the amulet. Chris and Sam were next, clutching Nadren.

They landed in front of us.

"Danny! You're alive!" they said.

"Kendra did it."

I think it's up to you 2 to decide what happens to that," Bella said to Danny and Kendra.

They nodded.

Kendra stood in front of him. "I don't care where you get locked up," she said furiously. "You can end up in AZKABAN for all I care!"

"Kendra Azkaban doesn't exist," Chris said.

"Can we change that?"

She walked a few steps back, as if he had some kind of contagious disease.

Danny just stood there. He didn't know what to say.

I suddenly noticed something.

Nadren had another gem in his hand.

"DANNY WATCH OUT!"

There was a blinding flash of light.

Danny stood there, with the medallion of Zamballia floating in front of him. Nadren lay dead at his feet. He looked shocked.

"Kendra…I'm sorry…he came at me and I tried to defend myself…the medallion just…_exploded_ or something…I didn't mean to do it, I swear…"

She smiled sadly. "It might be the best thing for everyone. I'm going back to my ship."

"We'll come with you," Bella said, winking at Sam and Chris.

They walked away.

This is awkward.

"Cathy," Danny said. "About earlier, I know it was a little late to say it but-"

"It's ok," I said, and I kissed him.

**So that's how Danny and Cathy ended up together**

**Please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	2. Summary

Ok so here's the summary: The MBC aren't very happy people right now.

Bella's father and her brother have gone to war on another planet. A member of Danny's family has been diagnosed with cancer. Sam has over heard Chris talking about the girl he likes, leaving her heartbroken. Danny's old friends, including the girl who Danny used to like, have come to visit. How will Cathy cope when Nicole realises she might want to be with Danny after all? Chris is the only one who is ok…or is he? Can they're friendship survive

Sorry it's a bad summary!

Luv ya all! **:))**


	3. Problems

**Th****is is the first chapter of the sequel to New Days! Enjoy!**

**Yeah I felt like putting these profiles in. I do not own MBC or any of the singers, bands songs, actors actresses, movies, books or authors in the profiles.**

**To Aquana12---Yes this will be a long story!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Bella's POV

**Name:** Bella (Isabella) McKenzie.

**Age: **15 (16 on 20th November)

**Family: **Mom, Dad, brothers Bobby (17) and Connor (12)

**Looks: **Red hair, pale skin, grey eyes

**Hobbies:** Busting aliens, playing violin, soccer

**Ambitions:**To be a famous musician or something

**Friends:** Cathy, Sam, Danny, Chris, Caitlyn

**Enemies: **Mark and co., Wendy and her friends

**Favourite colour: **Purple.

**School status: **Singletown High, loves English and gym class, hates history.

**Favourite actor****: **Leonardo DiCaprio

**Favourite actress****: **Scarlet Johansson

**Favourite movies: **The Nanny Diaries, Wild child

**Favourite singers:**Avril Lavigne, Ashley Tisdale

**Favourite bands/groups:**Jonas Brothers, Plain White T's, Aly and AJ

**Favourite songs:**Girlfriend, our time now, He said she said **Favourite authors: **Marilyn Kate

**Favourite books: '**Gifted' series

_I can't believe this is happening. I__'ve seen it happen in movies before but I never thought it could happen to me._

_If I was a human being it wouldn't be happening. But I'm not. I'm an alien from Galactia, and my family is being torn apart because of it._

I stood in the back yard in front of the ship. My dad and my 17 year old brother Bobby were standing outside the ship. Our planet is at war with the planet Scardox. My dad and my brother have to go fight. Connor doesn't have to because he's only 12. We hugged them and they stepped into the ship. It took off. Only when we couldn't see it anymore did we go back inside.

That evening, we watched the inter-galactic news (we tuned our TV into it).

There were pictures of dead soldiers and others badly hurt. We turned it off. My mom burst into tears. Connor and I went over and gave her a hug. I'd never felt this close to my family before.

Danny's POV

**Name: **Danny (Daniel) Jackson

**Age: **15 (16 on 17th July)

**Family: **Mom, Dad, sister 15 year old sister Caitlyn

**Looks: **Tall, brown hair, green eyes

**Hobbies: **Busting aliens, playing guitar, football, hanging out

**Ambitions: **To be a famous football player or pop star

**Friends: **Chris, Cathy, Bella, Sam

**Enemies: **Mark and his friends, Jeremy

**School status: **Singletown High, loves gym, likes geography, hates science

**Favourite colour:**Red

**Favourite actor:**Chris Evans

**Favourite actress:**Emma Watson

**Favourite movies:**Harry Potter, Fantastic 4, Camp Rock

**Favourite singers:**Demi Lovato, Manian, Basshunter

**Favourite bands/groups:**Jonas Brothers, Veronicas

**Favourite songs:**Welcome to the club, La La Land, Tonight

**Favourite author:**J.K Rowling (Yes, I DO read!)

**Favourite books:**Harry Potter **(A/N: HP rocks!)**

_This is the worst day of my life._

Everything was going great at first. The 5 of us went out for pizza in the afternoon. Bella seemed a bit distant. She said nothing was wrong. I don't believe her.

Anyway, when I got home, my dad was waiting for me in the kitchen.

He looked sad.

"Danny," he said grimly, "I've got some bad news."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's about your mom. You know how she's been a bit sick lately?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with her?"

"She went to the doctor today. She has cancer."

"No!"

"Yes. Caitlyn's really upset. She won't let me into her room. Could you try and talk to her?"

"OK."

I went upstairs. I could hear her crying in her room. I knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone."

"Caitlyn, it's me. Will you let me in, please?"

She opened the door and went to sit on the bed. I sat next to her and gave her a hug.

"She'll be ok, Caitlyn."

"Promise?"

"You know I can't promise it."

"I know. I just want to here you say it."

"OK. I promise."

She smiled sadly.

"I'll leave you alone now," I said, and left the room.

_Who said it was wimpy for boys to cry?_

Sam's POV

**Name: **Sam (Samantha) Henderson

**Age: **15 (16 on 14th September)

**Family: **Mom, Dad, 18 year old sister Jayne

**Looks: **Brown hair, brown eyes

**Hobbies: **Busting aliens, painting, athletics

**Ambitions:**To be a famous artist

**School status:**Singletown High, loves history and art, likes English, hates geography

**Friends:**Cathy, Bella, Chris, Danny, Caitlyn

**Enemies:**Mark, Wendy and co.

**Favourite colour:**Yellow

**Favourite actor:**Robert Pattinson

**Favourite actress:**Katherine Heigl

**Favourite movies:**27 dresses, Twilight

**Favourite singers:**Jordan Sparks, Demi Lovato

**Favourite bands/groups:**Girls aloud, Sugababes

**Favourite songs:**Untouchable, About You Now, Never Forget

**Favourite author:**Stephanie Meyer

**Favourite books:**Twilight Saga

I should have known. I love him, but I should have known he'd never love me back.

I heard him talking to Danny today when the 3 of us went out for pizza with Cathy and Bella.

"I really like her, and it's so frustrating."

"Chris, what are you on about? She obviously likes you too. You must be blind not to see it."

"What about you? Before you and Cathy started dating you had no idea how much she liked you, and it was the most obvious thing in the world."

"This isn't about me and Cathy. It's about you and-"

"Don't say it! What if someone's listening in?"

"OK, OK. Calm down."

"Well, I gotta go. See you in school tomorrow."

"See you!"

Chris walked out of the diner, waving goodbye to us.

"I have to go too," I said, and started walking home.

Maybe I'm not girly enough?

Maybe I'm too bossy? I don't mean to be.

Maybe we're too different?

Cathy gets the boy she wants. Why can't I?

Cathy's POV

**Name:** Cathy (Catherine) Smith

**Age:**Human years: 700. Rhapsodian years: 15 (16 on 18th November)

**Family:**Parents on Rhapsodia, only child, lives with Grandpa

**Looks:**Blonde hair, blue eyes

**Hobbies:**Busting aliens, basketball, messing around, reading, acting

**Ambitions:**To be a famous actress

**School status:**Singletown High, loves home economics, likes history, hates english

**Friends:**Sam, Bella, Danny, Chris, Caitlyn

**Enemies:**Mark, Wendy and their friends, Jeremy 

**Favourite colour:**Pink

**Favourite actor:**Drew Seeley

**Favourite ****actress: **Emma Roberts

**Favourite movies:**Wild Child, Another Cinderella Story

**Favourite singers:**Taylor Swift, Ashley Tisdale

**Favourite bands/groups:**Veronicas, Aly and AJ

**Favourite songs:**Gift of a friend,

**Favourite authors:**Jacqueline Wilson, Cathy Cassidy

**Favourite ****books: **Girls out late, Angel cakes

Gorgeous eyes. Sweet smile. Funny. Beautiful soul.

**(A/N: I love that song!)**

I'm taking about Danny. He's my best friend, and my boyfriend. Sometimes everything's perfect, then other times it's like everything's falling apart, but that doesn't last long.

But I'm not the only one who likes him. Wendy asked him out last week. He was really nice about it. She knew I was his girlfriend and everything. Well, he said no, and that got rid of her.

There was another girl called Valerie, who wouldn't leave him alone until he made it really plain that he didn't like her. I was starting to wonder if she was Jeremy's distant cousin.

But what if some other girl likes him, and he starts to like her back? I hope it never happens.

Chris's POV

**Name:**Chris (Christopher) Thompson

**Age:**15 (16 on 25th January)

**Family:**Mom, Dad, 11 year old brother John

**Looks: **Black hair, blue eyes

**Hobbies:**Busting aliens, video games, hanging out

**Ambitions:**To be a scientist or something like that

**School status:**Singletown High, love science, likes geography, hate gym

**Friends: **Danny, Sam, Cathy, Bella, Caitlyn

**Enemies: **Mark, Roy, Ralph and Wendy

**Favourite colour: **Blue

**Favourite actor: **Daniel Radcliffe

**Favourite actress: **Sienna Guillory 

**Favourite movies: **Eragon, Harry Potter

**Favourite singers: **Chris Brown, Basshunter, Ne-Yo

**Favourite bands/groups: **Plain White T's, McFly

**Favourite songs: **Forever, Miss Independent, Let Me Take You There

**Favourite author:**Christopher Paolini

**Favourite book: **Eldest

I'm in love with a girl. But she probably doesn't like me back. She hardly talked to me at all today. She probably likes another boy. One of the cool popular boys, like Kevin, or Stephen, or Eric.

I read somewhere that if you hardly ever get jealous of your best friend, you're a really good friend. Well, I get jealous of Danny sometimes. Sam actually admitted that she had a tiny crush on him when he first moved here from Cincinnati 2 years ago. I still resent him slightly for that.

I wish that girl did like me.

You don't know her name, do you? I never say when I'm talking to somebody in case somebody is listening in.

Her name is Samantha. Sam for short.

**Ok that's the 1****st**** chappie plz review!!!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	4. New and old friends

**S****orry I haven't updated in a while here's chapter 2!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Chris's POV

There's something weird going on here.

We're in school and a lot of weird things happened with my friends.

In history class with Sam, Bella and Caitlyn we were learning about World War 2. The teacher was telling us how many died on the battlefield and how many died afterwards because of injuries. Bella asked if she could go to the bathroom. She didn't come back until class was over, and her eyes were all red like she'd been crying.

In math with Cathy and Sam we had a free class. Usually Sam really chatty, but today she was unusually quiet. I asked her what was wrong and she said nothing.

At lunch Danny was really quiet. Sam was trying to tell him something and she had to call him 3 times before he heard her. Cathy and Bella were talking about health class (they'd been learning about cancer) and Danny and Caitlyn suddenly became very interested in the other side of the cafeteria.

_What's up with all of them?_

Danny's POV

I couldn't wait for school to be over. I always feel like that, but it's usually because we all want to hang out. I'm just going straight home with Caitlyn.

When we passed the bus-stop someone shouted,

"DANNY! Hey Danny!!"

_I know that voice!_

We looked across the road. There were 2 girls and 2 boys standing there. One of the girls and one of the boys were waving like crazy.

_No way!_

_Scratch what I said about going straight home!_

Cathy's POV

There were 4 people across the road waving at Danny. He waved back and they came over. The first girl who was waving like crazy had long blonde hair and brown eyes. The other girl had black hair and green eyes. The first boy had brown hair and blue eyes. The last boy looked exactly like Chris, freckles and all. The only difference was that his hair was the same colour as Sam's.

Danny hugged them and said to us, "Guys, these are my old friends from Cincinnati. This is Nicole," he said indicating the blonde girl, "Jenna," the other girl, "Matt," the Chris-look-alike, "and Johnny." He pointed to the brunette boy.

He said to them, "These are my friends Cathy-" _Yay, he mentioned me first! _"-Chris, Sam, Bella and my sister Caitlyn."

"You have a sister?" Jenna said. She looked confused.

"Yes, I do."

Hmm, Johnny seems to be looking at Bella a lot. I smell a _CRUSH!!!_

"We're here for a week," Nicole said happily.

"Cool!" Bella said.

_She seems happy._

We all started walking towards the park. Jenna started chatting to me.

"So you're Danny's new girlfriend as well as his friend?"

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"The way he looks at you."

_I've decided I like Jenna._

"We haven't been going out that long," I said.

"Did you know Danny used to like Nicole?"

"No. I didn't know that."

"She made it really clear that they were just friends. He gave up in the end. It was funny to watch the 2 of them."

I laughed. _So, I have another rival do I?_

We kept walking to the park.

**Chappie 2 is over plz review!!!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	5. Aliens and clubs

**Chappie 2 yay!!!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Bella's POV

We hung out at the park for a while. Danny's old friends are really fun. Almost as fun as us, ha ha.

Matt's phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello? Hi!"

"-Sigh!- OK, we're on our way."

"

Bye."

"We have to go unpack," he said to Nicole, Jenna and Johnny.

They groaned.

"Bye!" they said and walked away.

Just in time, because that's when the alarms on our v-coms. went off.

Sam's POV

We headed over to the clubhouse.

"Where's the alien, John?" Chris asked.

"At the abandoned building site on the outskirts of town," he replied. "I have information on what the alien can do."

He read out the information quickly. "He's from the planet Lakota. They can enter someone's mind-"

"Great, another Elton," Cathy said crossly.

"-And create visions in their head of what they fear most to torture them until they go mad. Even the strongest warriors in the galaxy were begging for death in about 5 minutes."

I looked at the others. They looked really nervous.

I was too. But I wasn't going to mention it.

"Come on. We can beat him," Chris said brightly.

I looked away.

_What's wrong with me? _

_Why doesn't he love me as much as I love him?_

We jumped into our rocket pods and went to the building site.

"Where is he?" Bella asked Chris, who too out the alien a-scan.

"He must have a cloaking device. I can't detect him."

We looked around. Danny groaned.

"What?" I asked, but he didn't answer.

He had his hands over his ears, like he was trying to block out what someone was saying.

"No…please…leave me alone…" he muttered.

We suddenly heard a voice echoing around.

"She's going to die…you know it's going to happen…she doesn't stand a chance…there's nothing you can do…"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" Danny shouted.

"Where's the alien?" Cathy said.

The alien spoke again.

"I know what you want…you want it all to stop don't you...I can make it stop…if that's what you want…"

"There!" Chris suddenly shouted, pointing behind Danny.

The alien had appeared. He was pointing at Danny. His finger was glowing.

"Just say yes…you know you want to…dieing doesn't hurt…it will be quick…"

Cathy blasted at the alien. "Leave him alone!"

She ran towards the alien, blasting at him. The rest of us ran after her and blasted him too.

Cathy turned her blaster into the vacuvater.

"You're going down!" she screamed at him.

"I don't think so!" he shouted. "I'll be back!" He vanished.

"The area is clear," Chris said, looking at the a-scan.

But Cathy wasn't listening anymore.

She had run over to Danny, who was kneeling on the ground.

She gave him a hug. "Are you ok?"

He didn't answer. We went over. Oh my god, he's _crying_.

_So he_ is_ man enough to cry! I knew it!_

"Danny," Bella said, "Who was the alien talking about?"

"My mom."

"What?!" Chris said. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's really sick."

Caitlyn suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

We stared at her. "I was watching you fight the alien," she explained.

"Our mom has cancer," she said.

"Bella hugged her.

"She'll be alright," Chris said.

"Maybe."

Danny stood up.

"I'm ok. You can stop staring at me," he said to us.

"Let's go," Caitlyn said.

"Wait," I said, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We were trying not to think about it. We didn't want all your sympathy to remind us," Danny said.

He changed out of his jumpsuit and walked away with Caitlyn. They waved and then turned around.

"I didn't know," Cathy said sadly.

"Me neither," Chris said.

"None of us knew," I said. "Come on. Let's get back to the clubhouse."

Danny's POV

It's the next day and I feel fine. The others keep looking at me like they're afraid I'm going to collapse or something.

Wendy came up to us today. "Like, guess what!" she said.

"What?"

"You know the new club, seventh heaven?"

"Yeah."

"Its like, open on Friday! Bye!" And she ran off to tell more people.

Yay! The last time it was open it was just for 18 and up. But this time we can all go!

I hope Dad lets me go. There are all these rumours from there about underage smoking, drinking, drugs, etc.

I wouldn't smoke or take drugs if you paid me. And I really need money.

Drinking-hmm, yeah about that…it was only once and I only had a sip.

OK fine, I drank the whole bottle of vodka! I was thirsty, so leave me alone!

Sam gave me this loooooooooooonng lecture, but my brain was gone all fuzzy so I couldn't hear her properly, mwahahahahahaha!

I slept until noon the next day, rushed to school and then remembered it was the weekend.

So I'm never doing that again.

I'm going to ask Cathy if she'll be my date. I know she's already my girlfriend, but someone else might ask her!

The bell rang for the end of lunch. Oh no, I have _math_!

**OK the chapter's over! **

**Luv ya all! ****:))**


	6. Perfect for me?

**This is chapter-**** um…- 4! **

**Luv ya all! :))**

Bella's POV

We hung out with Nicole, Jenna, Matt and Johnny after school today. Cathy couldn't make it. She's failing in math, so her grandpa is making her study for a while today.

We stayed around the school for a while, just chatting. I like them a lot. Especially Johnny. I wonder if he has a girlfriend?

Sam isn't speaking to Chris. I didn't notice before, but it's really obvious now. He has no idea why. Neither do I, actually.

Mental note: Ask her later.

Nicole's POV

I wish Cathy could have come. She's really nice.

Matt and Jenna are chatting with Sam and Chris, and Johnny was talking to Bella. I think he likes her.

I was filing Danny in on everything he missed in Cincinnati. Everyone misses him there. You think they'd be over it by now; it was 2 years ago.

"So," I said to him, "What do you like about Cathy?"

"Do I have to pick 1 thing? I like everything about her."

"Aww."

"I really owe her," I said.

"Why?"

"Because now that she's dating you, you won't be chasing after me anymore!"

"I do not chase!" he said indignantly, but he was laughing.

"I enjoyed all that fake-flirting though," I said, "It was fun."

"Yeah. Fake for you," he said, laughing again.

His phone beeped. He looked at it, groaning.

"I gotta go," he said. See you tomorrow."

"Bye guys!" he said to the others and walked off.

I sighed. He's such a great guy. He's perfect for Cathy.

Then it hit me.

Maybe he's perfect for _me_?

**Sry it's not very long but anyway plz review!!!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	7. Lies!

**Chapter 5 yay!!!**

Nicole's POV

I thought Cathy was really sweet and everything, but I kind of felt like she was taking something from me. Maybe I've liked Danny all along and just haven't realised until now. Whenever I saw her hugging him or him kissing her, I felt a bit unhappy. Now I know why. Besides, I saw him first.

Cathy's POV

The next day we had a math test. I got a B+!! Go me!!!

Bella and I cornered Sam in the girls' bathroom when there was no one in there.

"OK Sam, time to 'fess up," Bella said, her arms folded.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"What's up with you and Chris?" I asked.

"Oh." She looked at us sadly.

"I heard him saying that he loves another girl."

"No way! Who is it?"

"He didn't want to be overheard. When Danny nearly said her name Chris got all worked up."

"Still," I said, "That's no reason to stop talking to him. Maybe if you act friendly again he'll realise he was an idiot for liking someone else."

Sam smiled. "Thanks. Talking to you 2 really helped me out."

________________________________________________

After school I invited Nicole, Jenna, Bella and Sam over to my house. (Chris had invited Danny, Matt and Johnny to his place).

We hung out in my room for a while, talking. Mostly about boys. It turns out that Jenna likes Matt. Isn't that cute?

We decided to go to the mall, so Bella, Sam and Jenna all went home to get money. Nicole stayed because she already had some.

"Cathy," she said, "Would you say that we're friends?"

"Sure, why wouldn't we be?"

"Good, because there's something I want to tell you about that I'd only really say to a friend."

"Sure. What is it?"

I sat on the bed and she sat next to me.

"I probably shouldn't say this, but Danny isn't really the type to stay with one girl for long."

"What? Why not?"

"He gets bored. You know what boys are like. Anyway, I wanted to tell you so that if he dumps you, you'll be prepared."

_I can't believe this._

"Well, that's the others," Nicole said, "Do me a favour and don't tell them I told you that, ok?"

"Sure. Whatever."

"Come on, cheer up. If he dumps you for another, he's not worth it, right?"

I didn't answer.

I fell miserable. Danny is probably going to dump me and I love him so much I'll probably still want him and my life will fall apart.

_Breathe, Cathy, breathe._

Nicole why know Danny a lot longer than I have, but I'm going to wait until I see him again before I make any judgements.

**Chapter 5 finished! Plz review!!!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	8. Dedications

**I felt like doing this so here it is!**** Dedicated songs!**

_From Nicole to Danny_

It was so easy that night,

Should have been stronger, I lied,

Nobody gets me like you,

I know everything changes,

Both the city and faces,

But I know how I feel about you,

Can we bring yesterday back around,

'Cos I know how I feel about you now,

I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down,

But I know how I feel about you now,

All that it takes one more chance,

Let our last kiss be our last,

Give me tonight and I'll show you,

I know everything changes,

I don't care wear it takes us,

'Cos I know how I feel about you,

Can we bring yesterday back around,

'Cos I know how I feel about you now,

I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down,

But I know how I feel about you now,

Not a day passed me by,

Not a day passed me by,

When I don't think about you,

And there's no moving on,

'Cos I know you're the one and I can't be without you,

Can we bring yesterday back around,

'Cos I know how I feel about you now,

I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down,

But I know how I fell about you now,

But I know how I feel about you now,

Yeah I know how I feel about you now.

_From Danny to Cathy_

If time was still,

The sun would never never find us,

We could light up,

The sky tonight,

I would see the world through your eyes,

Leave it all behind,

If it's you for me forever,

If it's you and me right now that'd be alright,

Be alright,

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow,

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine,

So won't you fly with me?

Oh yeah,

Gonna fly with me now,

Now the past,

Can come alive and give it meaning,

And a reason,

To give it all I can,

To believe once again,

If it's for me forever,

If it's you and me right now that'd be alright,

Be alright,

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow,

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine,

So won't you fly with me?

Maybe you were just afraid,

Knowing you were miles away,

From the place where you needed to be,

And that's right here with me.

It's you and me forever,

You and me right now I'd be alright,

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow,

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine,

So won't you fly with me?

If it's you for me forever,

If it's you and me right now that'd e alright,

Be alright,

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow,

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine,

So won't you fly,

Fly,

Fly with me.

_From Cathy to Danny_

You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you are not looking for true love, oh oh  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one

So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK.

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)

When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me closer

When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)

_From Sam to Chris_**(Ignore the name Drew in this song!)**

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

_From Chris to Sam_

Ooh is something about  
Just something about the way she move  
I can't figure it out  
It's something about her

Say, ooh is something about  
Kinda woman that want you but don't need you  
Hey, I can't figure it out  
It's something about her

'Cause she walk like a boss  
Talk like a boss  
Manicure nails just set the pedicure off  
She's fly effortlessly

And she move like a boss  
Do what a boss  
Do, she got me thinking about getting involved  
That's the kinda girl I need (oh)

She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Ooh, the way you shine  
Miss independent

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah(ohh)

Ooh there's something about  
Kinda woman that can do for herself  
I look at her and it makes me proud  
There's something about her

Something oh so sexy about  
Kinda woman that don't even need my help  
She said she got it, she got it (she said she got it, she got it)  
No doubt, there's something about her (there's something' about her)

'Cause she work like a boss  
Play like a boss  
Car and the crib she 'bout to pay 'em both off  
And bills are paid on time, yeah  
She made for a boss  
Slowly a boss  
Anything less she telling them to get lost  
That's the girl that's on my mind

She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Ooh, the way you shine  
Miss independent, yeah

Her favorite thing to say, don't worry I got it  
And everything she got best believe she bought it  
She gon' steal my heart ain't no doubt about it, girl  
You're everything I need  
Said you're everything I need

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah

She's got her own thing (oooohoooohhhoh)  
That's why I love her (that's why I love her, oh ohh)  
Miss independent (independent)  
Won't you come and spend a little time (ohh)  
She's got her own thing (she got, she got)  
That's why I love her (that's why I love that girl)  
Miss independent (ohh ohh)  
Ooh, the way you shine  
Miss independent

Miss independent  
That's why I love her.

_From Bella to Johnny_ (**Ignore the name Stephen in this song!)**

Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to  
Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believin'  
I don't always have to be alone

Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself

Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feelin'  
So I've got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I've never seen no body shine the way you do  
The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leavin'  
I think you and I should stay the same

Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself

They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine

Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?  
Haha

I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself

If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself, myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself.

**Plz review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	9. Unbelievable!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Here's chappie 6!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Chris's POV

Sam's talking to me again. But she seems a bit sad all the time we're together. I don't get it.

We arranged to meet up in the park later on. I can't wait. I'm kind of worried I won't have a date to Seventh Heaven. Danny and Cathy are going together, and Johnny asked Bella.

When we got to the park, I went to ask Danny for advice. Yeah, I can't believe it either.

Sam's POV

Chris and Danny were talking to each other in secret. I couldn't help hearing.

"What should I do?"

"Look, Chris, I don't mean to be harsh, but there's only one way to see if she likes you. _Despite how obvious it is already._"

"What way is that?"

"Ask her to go to Seventh Heaven with you."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I'm a chicken."

"You got that right. Sorry, it's the only way."

"OK. I'll do it!"

"Good!"

I can't take this. I sent a text to Bella and Cathy:

_I'm going home. C u later._

I went home, the words from the conversation echoing in my head.

I walked up the stairs into the apartment. "Shoes off, Samantha," my mom said. I pulled off my shoes quickly. I didn't want her to see me cry. I went to my room and fell face first onto my bed, tears falling down my cheeks. I must have been crying there for 10 minutes. Jayne came in.

"Sam," she said, "One of your friends is here to see you. Will I let them in?"

"Sure. Who is it?"

She just smiled and walked out.

I turned back into my pillow. I heard someone come in and sit next to me. I didn't look up. I felt a hand stroke my hair and a gentle voice saying, "You ok?"

I looked up. Danny looked back at me.

"Yeah," I said, sitting up. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He wasn't fooled. "No you're not. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I'm not stupid. You can tell me, you know."

"No I can't. You wouldn't understand."

"Why not?"

_It's so annoying when he does this._

"You just wouldn't."

"Try me."

Suddenly I'm telling him everything: About Chris, and liking him, and him liking someone else. Then I realised what I'd done.

I put my hand over my mouth. "I shouldn't have said that."

I looked at him. He was shocked. "Whoah."

"Yeah."

Then he suddenly started laughing. "I knew you wouldn't understand!" I said furiously, hitting him on the head. "It's not funny!"

"Ow! Sorry, I know it's not." He sighed. "Look, you wanna know who Chris was talking about?"

"Who?"

"_You!_"

"WHAT?!"

He rolled his eyes. "You 2 are unbelievable."

I felt happier than I'd ever felt before. Nothing could ruin this day!

"So," I said. "How's your mom? Is she any better?"

He looked away. "She's worse."

Never mind.

I gave him a hug.

Someone suddenly came into the room. Chris!

Danny and I broke apart, blushing. "Hi."

"Um…Sam? Can I talk to you?" Chris said.

Danny stood up. "I was just leaving," he said. He winked at me and walked out.

Chris's POV

I sat down.

"What is it, Chris?" Sam asked.

I took a deep breath.

"Wangoclubwime?"

"Er…what?"

Why do I have to go red now? _Why???_

"Do you want to go to the club with me?"

"Oh." She blushed. "Yeah. I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

_**YAY!!!!**_

"Cool. See you tomorrow."

**Chapter 6 is over yay Sam and Chris are together! Plz review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	10. Shoplifter?

**Chapter 7! I don't own MBC! (I keep forgetting to say that)**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Nicole's POV

"Can I talk to you?" I said to Jenna.

We walked away from the others.

"So, what's wrong?" she asked me.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm just a selfish, manipulative b----, that's all," I said miserably.

"Why? What did you do?"

"I like Danny."

"What?! After all this time, you start NOW?"

"I know. And I ended up telling Cathy lies about him and then acting all sympathetic. She's so nice to everyone, and I hurt her feelings."

"What lies?"

"Just that Danny never stays with one girl for long. And he would probably dump her."

"What? That's the worst lie ever. Remember that girl Amy? When she dumped him, the girls that liked him were practically queuing up, but he didn't look at them twice."

"I know it's the least true thing I could say. I hate me!"

"No you don't. Maybe you should tell her the truth."

"OK."

Cathy's POV

"Grandpa? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Cathy. What is it?"

"There's this club Seventh Heaven that's open tomorrow night. Can I go?"

"Isn't that the one with the reports about the alcohol and drugs and all that horrible Earth stuff?"

"Well, yeah. But you know I'd never do any of that stuff."

"Cathy, you know what alcohol does to Rhapsodians."

_Oh, yeah. It's like a poison. Even a sip of it can kill you._

"Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to drink any?"

"Someone could give you some without telling you it's alcoholic. Remember that party Danny, Chris and Sam went to 3 months ago?"

Oh, yeah. Wendy's party. She didn't invite me, but I'm not complaining. I had been walking past when the 3 of them walked out. Well, Sam walked. Chris and Danny came staggering out. Sam had explained to us that they hadn't known what they were drinking. It was creepy for me, because I hadn't known what happens to humans when they drink too much. They kept giggling and then Chris suddenly threw up on the sidewalk. Danny kept tripping over everything and when a bunch of 16 year old boys shouted at us from across the street he shouted back and swore so badly that if I mentioned the words he said they would burn through the page.

"Please? All my friends are going."

"Sorry, Cathy. My answer is no."

I didn't answer.

"Cathy, you know I'm doing what's best for you."

"I know. See you later. I'm going out."

I went out the door. I saw Nicole across the street. I went over. "Hey Nicole!"

"Hi Cathy!"

She looked at me. "That necklace is gorgeous! Where'd you get it?"

"Danny gave it to me." It was a silver chain with a red love-heart charm on it.

"It's really nice. He might actually have bought it this time."

_(In Nicole's thought__s)_

I don't know why I did it. But I did.

_(Back to Cathy)_

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Never mind. He's probably stopped now anyway."

"Stopped WHAT?"

"Shoplifting. You know how he's always short on money."

"I don't believe it."

I feel like my life is falling apart. First the thing about getting bored with one girl, now this.

"Look," Nicole said kindly. "Forget about it. It's probably all in the past." She looked at her watch. "I have to go. See you at Seventh Heaven tomorrow."

"No you won't," I said. "I can't go."

"Aww. Maybe some other time, then."

"Mmm."

She walked away. I went back into the house. I picked up my cell phone and texted Sam, Chris, Danny and Bella.

_Can't go to Seventh Heaven cos of alcohol. Sry._

Danny texted back first.

_Its ok, it'll be open again. Wish you could come. See u in school 2morrow. _

_Luvs you. xxx_

I fingered the chain around my neck. Did he really steal it? If he did, I don't care. That's not going to change my mind about him.

I typed into my phone.

_Luv you 2. xxx_

I pressed send.

**That chappie's over plz review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	11. The truth

**Chapter-um-what chapter is it? Oh, forget it!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Cathy's POV

I wish Danny would call me.

I sat on Sam's bed. She picked out this gorgeous outfit for the club. Everyone except Danny and Caitlyn were meeting up at her house and going to the club together. Except me.

When they arrived, she was doing her hair. I decided to go answer the door. I was greeted with a chorus of friendly "Hi!"s. They all filed in. Sam came downstairs. We all went back out. They all started walking to the club, except Matt.

"You OK?" he asked me.

I shake my head. "No." I feel like crying.

"What's up?"

"Danny." Matt turns around to the others. "You guys go ahead! I just need to talk to Cathy for a sec."

He turned around again. "What is it?"

"I think Danny's just using me." I blinked back tears. He noticed.

"Why? Danny's crazy about you, you know."

"Nicole's been telling me all about him, how he used all his other girlfriends and he'll probably dump me…" I burst into tears and Matt hugged me.

"It's OK."

He looked me straight in the eye. "Look, this is hard for me," he began, "Because I'm friends with you and I'm friend with Nicole, and I'm not sure what I should say to you, but…"

"What?"

"Er…can you just tell me again about all this stuff Nicole told you?"

"That Danny could never stay with one girl for long and that he just uses them and he'd dump me and I'd be miserable and everything, and then she told me about the shoplifting and stuff."

"OH MY GOD!" Matt yelled so loudly it startled me. "Cath, Nicole has been filling you with a load of crap! Danny's not like that! OK, he's not perfect…and he never uses anyone. Half the time the _girls_ broke up with _him_, well, they used him too, really. And he's never stolen _anything_ from a shop. Come _on_, Cathy."

I can't say anything, except, "Oh my God."

"I can't believe she told all that!"

"I could kill her."

"If I were you, I definitely would," he said furiously. "Come on. We're going to the club."

**Chappie over please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	12. Cathy or Nicole?

**I don't own monster buster club!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Nicole's POV

Danny and I were messing around, showing off, and slagging each other for a while. I looked around to see if Matt had arrived yet. Where was he?

A slow song came on. I looked at Danny. He was talking to some girl who'd just asked him to dance with her. She went off in a huff. He went and sat down on a bench beside the wall. I sat down next to him. "So," I said, trying to make conversation, "It's a pity Cathy isn't here."

"Yeah."

Another fast song came on. He got up. "Come on," he said cheerfully. "Let's go dance!"

We got up. I tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at me. He has such gorgeous eyes. It was like someone else was controlling me. I suddenly leant forward. I must have caught him by surprise because he didn't pull away. Just as my lips touched his, two people coming over. Matt and…Cathy?! Oh sh-t!

"Remember me?" Cathy snapped.

"Cathy!" Danny gasped. "It's not what it looks like, really-"

"I'm not stupid. At least all you did was let her kiss you. It's nothing compared to what Nicole did." She glared at me. This can't be happening.

"What did she do?" Danny asked, shocked.

"Oh, she just filled me with a load of crap about how you had loads of girlfriends and used them and then dumped him, and how you shoplifted, and that necklace you gave me was probably stolen…"

Danny gasped. Why can't the ground just swallow me up?

"Luckily Matt set me straight on all that," she said. "So, Nicole, why did you it?"

I struggled to answer. "I did think you and Danny were perfect for each other," I said, "Then I sort of realised that I wanted _me_ and Danny to be perfect for each other."

I looked at them. They were both shocked.

"Because I love you," I whispered to Danny.

Then I felt the tears start to fall. I pushed my way into the girls' bathroom. Danny hates me. Cathy hates me. Matt probably hates me too. Everyone will hate me when they know what I've done. Jenna came in. I dried my eyes. "What happened after I left?" I asked her.

"Cathy went off crying into the hallway. Danny went into the boys' bathroom and everyone tried to pretend they hadn't been gawking."

"Big scene."

Cathy's POV

"My life can't get any worse," I sobbed. Sam and Bella are on either side of me, arms around me. Caitlyn was sitting next to them. "It's going to be alright," she soothed.

"OK, let's see," I said in false cheerfulness. "Nicole told me a bunch of lies about Danny, and then said she loved him, and he's going to choose her over me, and I'll be miserable, because I love him too."

"You don't know for sure he'll pick Nicole," Sam said.

"Of course he will!" I said furiously. "She's a normal human being, for one thing, and she's popular and pretty and cool and athletic and basically everything I'm not!"

"You are all those things," Bella said. "Come on, let's go back into the corridor."

I dried my eyes. "OK."

We went out and almost crashed into Nicole and Jenna. There was an awkward silence. Chris, Matt and Johnny came over. The door of the boys' bathroom opened and Danny came out. In the dark corridor it's hard tell, but it looks like he's been crying. If he has I love him even more.

"Well," I said. "I guess I should go now." I'm hoping Danny will say "Don't go!" and I'll know he still likes me. He says nothing. _I feel like I'm going to cry again._ I sniffed. "Cathy," Nicole said. "Don't." She tried to give me a hug, but I pushed her off. "Leave me alone, you b---h!" I screamed at her. "I hate you!" I stormed out of the building into the cold dark night.

Nicole's POV

"She hates me," I sobbed.

"No she doesn't," Danny said, giving me a hug. "She's just upset."

"She has a good reason to be," Matt said quietly.

"Leave it, Matt," Jenna said.

"No, I won't leave it! I never thought you could be such a b---h, Nicole!" He glared at Danny. "And I can't believe that you're willing to dump Cathy, who's absolutely wonderful, for that selfish cow!" He stormed off.

Danny looked at the floor. "I should go talk to Cathy."

I nodded and watched him go. At least if he picks me, this situation won't be so unbearable.

Narrator's POV

Cathy sat on the steps outside the building, sobbing. She heard footsteps behind her. Danny sat next to her. "Hi," he said awkwardly.

"Hey."

"Cathy, I just wanted to say-"

"It's alright. I know. You're dumping me for Nicole, and I don't blame you, because she's so pretty and athletic and she's actually normal, unlike me!"

Danny looked shocked. "That's not what I was going to say at all!"

"Then what were you going to say?"

"OK, first of all, you're really athletic too, second, when it comes to looks she's got nothing on you."

"Really?"

He smiled. "Yeah. And thirdly, I like that you're not like all the other girls. You're not weird, you're unique." He paused. "What I was actually going to say was…if you…you know…still want me…well, um…I pick you over Nicole. If you want to, I mean."

Cathy's face lit up. "I want to."

"Great! Just do me one favour."

"Sure."

"Please don't be so hard on Nicole. She really is sorry for what she did."

Cathy sighed. "Fine."

"Thanks."

They got up and went back in. Nicole looked at us, sussing out what had happened. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Nicole," Danny said. "I'm sorry…"

He elbowed me as if to say "Now's your chance" and walked out of the corridor back to the others.

"Cathy," Nicole said miserably. "I'm really, really, really sorry. Honestly, I am. I hurt you, I made a fool of myself, and I bet everyone hates me now. But that's all ok, if _you_'ll just forgive me. Please?"

"Hey, when people are in love they do crazy things. One time Chris tried changing his look to impress Sam. It didn't turn out well though."

"So you forgive me?"

Cathy smiled. "Yeah, I do."

Nicole grinned. "Come on, let's go back to the others."

**Chappie over please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	13. The end!

**This is the last chapter so yeah**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Bella's POV

Last night was like a drama show. I'm glad it's over. I spent the afternoon at Cathy's house with Danny, Sam, Chris and Caitlyn. Danny's friends went back to Cincinnati this morning. We just talked really, about what had happened over the last few days. We finally told each other why we'd been so wrapped up in ourselves for the past few days. I confessed about my dad and Bobby, and it made me feel loads better. I hope they sign some sort of peace treaty soon. Wars on other planets don't last half as long as war on this planet, but it could still be a while before they make peace.

_If _they make peace.

Danny's POV

Caitlyn and I headed home around five. What happened last night kind of changed everything, but I think it was for the better. When we got in the door our dad was in the kitchen. Sitting at the table with someone who looked weak and tired, but still there. Someone we hadn't seen in a while.

**(A/N: Um…Who is it?)**

"MOM!" Caitlyn ran forward and gave her a hug. I just stood there. My legs feel numb. She came forward instead. I hugged her. Caitlyn and Dad joined in.

Group hug!

Sam's POV

Chris likes me Chris likes me Chris likes me!

We're going on a date tomorrow night. I can't wait!

Chris's POV

Sam is officially my GIRLFRIEND!! I've never been happier in my life. I'm not sure how she found out I like her but ah well… **(Danny: Heh heh heh!)**

Cathy's POV

I'm not really mad at Nicole anymore. She just really liked Danny a lot. I can't say I blame her!

Bella's POV

As I was walking home I saw something fly through the sky. It looked like a small ship. It landed in my backyard.

I smiled to myself. Time to get ready for a welcome-home party!

**I finally finished this story so please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


End file.
